Need help with that, Tantei-kun?
by Opal Spirit
Summary: Kid planned a heist on Christmas Eve, and Shinichi attends it. When he gets home, though, he has to take care of 'something'. And Kid is all too eager to help. KaiShin, OS, graphic content.


_**Hello dear readers!**_

 _ **Here's my Christmas story! Yay \o/ I wanted to have it finished and posted for the 24th, but writer's block as well as Christmas dinners prevented it.**_

 _ **Anyway, this is not my first attempt at writing lemon, but it is the first one I'm posting. Hope it is not too bad. And nobody read it before, so there may be mistakes. If so, please tell me so I can correct them :3 And you can tell me as well if something is incoherent. Anything will be fine^^**_

 _ **I hope the notice is not too bad, though, I really took my time for the researches and all that. But to be honest, I'm not satisfied with how the heist turned out :(**_

 _ **Please leave me reviews, I love them 'o'**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

 _ **Pairing : KaitoxShinichi. Really love this couple^^**_

 _ **Rating : M (I think they should add a new rating: M+ (or MA). Some of the stories would better fit in this rating in my opinion)**_

* * *

 _On the third day of the tenth sign,_

 _During my silent friend's party_

 _The once Finnish Goddess will turn Japanese for a night_

 _As the bringer of joy will get her to her sister_

 _To take away her sorrow._

 _(KID doodle)_

Shinichi frowned as he read the KID's notice. The two first sentences made sense, _the tenth sign_ referring to the zodiac, _the silent friend_ to the Moon. So, the Kid will appear on the 24th, at night, but knowing the thief, Shinichi believed he was referring to the Moon's zenith.

Regarding the Finnish Goddess, the detective had to search on the Internet to find what it meant. He looked after any jewel that could be coming from Finland, and was greeted with a single result: a tear-shaped aquamarine named Kuu's Tear, exposed at the Beika Museum during the winter holidays.

The jewel was said to have been shed by the Moon itself as a prince of sort was killed, and it was said that the prince's soul was trapped in this jewel.

Searching more, he found that Kuu meant Moon in Finnish and referred to the Moon Goddess, and so, _bringing Kuu's Tear to her sister_ should mean that he will expose the jewel to the Moon.

 _To take away her sorrow_ could be added to make sure not to mistake Kuu's Tear for another jewel that could be coming from Finland. But it could mean something else, of that the detective wasn't sure.

Still unsatisfied with the incomplete decoding, Shinichi made his way to the police station to explain what he understood. Even though he decoded the date, place and target, he felt like he just missed something. And that bothered him.

* * *

"What do you mean, you decoded most of the notice? How did you get it?" Nakamori Ginzou roared as Shinichi told him why he came.

"I got a copy of the notice at home" the detective answered blankly, waving the little paper in his hand. "Again, if you remembered that I get one everytime" he mumbled with a sigh. _Along with a rose_ , he mused with a smile.

Ever since he got his body back, Shinichi received his personal copy of every heist notice directly at home, with a rose attached to each and every one of the notices. The first one was yellow, and the detective had had to look on the Internet to find it could mean Welcome back. Along with other meanings, but he had believed that that was the message the thief wanted to convey.

This time, the rose was orange. And an orange rose meant desire or fascination. Though he _would like_ to think it meant desire, he believed it was more likely to mean fascination.

Once the inspector stopped fuming and yelling all the insults he knew, he reluctantly asked the detective to explain everything he understood. Other from the date, the police hadn't been able to understand anything else.

He left after calmly explaining the notice, leaving the station in a havoc. Today was the 23rd, so they had no more than a day to prepare everything for the heist.

Wandering through the streets, Shinichi wondered if he wanted to buy something for the thief. Not because he liked him, don't misunderstand, but because he had been very helpful during the take down of the Organisation. (Of course, we believe you Shin-chan)

But, even if he wanted to offer something, _what_ could he buy him?

Sighing with resignation, he gave up on the idea and headed straight home. There, he started to read the latest book he bought. He didn't get far, though, as his mind wandered toward a certain white-clad thief.

* * *

Ever since the thief had helped him with the Fabergé's egg case (you know, with the Scorpio sniper and all) two years ago, Shinichi took great interest into knowing more about Kid. He had waited for each heist eagerly, and decoding the notices was really helping him not getting insane with all the murders he encountered.

Seriously, sometimes he had more than two cases a _day_!

With every passing heist, he felt like the enigma of the Kaitou Kid was slowly getting solved yet remained unsolvable. The more he got answers, the more questions popped out.

The phantom had seemingly known about his identity, even though Shinichi -Conan- never told him about it, and thus he had treated Conan as an equal, not holding back. And that was certainly helping with the fact that the detective felt safe around him... safe, and unexpectedly whole.

And before he knew it, his heart was beating out of expectation of seeing the thief again. The heists were being his better source of fun, and he often forgot that he was supposed to -try to- catch the magician.

He once happened to attend a heist he wasn't supposed to (Kogoro had been invited over to a friend in Ekoda, and Conan took his leave to attend the heist, much to Kid's surprise) and came face to face -or rather face to back- with Snake, a black-clad man pointing a gun at the thief's head.

The fear of the magician being hurt made the detective react before his mind ever fully registered the situation, and he had put the man to sleep with the dart in his watch. While the phantom had been relieved for both their safeties and the fact that the sniper was now behind bars, he had taken his time to scold the detective about his dangerous behavior.

The shrunken teen had supplied his own side of the story, pointing out the facts that he was used to men in black and that both their foes must be regrouped in a single Organisation. He had then offered his help (and by extension, the FBI's) to catch the bad guys.

The thief had reluctantly agreed, on the conditions that he had to take part of the battle, and that Shinichi had to be let out of it unless he was in his teenage body (and fit enough), because "it is too dangerous for a child to wander in the Org's base, no matter how smart he is" he had said.

And then, with Shinichi's, Haibara's ans Kid's informations about the Org, along with the FBI's support, the huge battle had taken place some months later.

Shinichi had been able to fish enough information about the APTX4869 to allow Haibara to create a permanent antidote, and he definitely got back to his life once the mediatic wave about the take down of an internationally wide Organisation.

He had explained everything to Ran, and she had been able to forgive him (not without some kicks, though), but they had both moved on. They knew they wouldn't have been able to go out. And... Shinichi had kind of developped feelings for the thief, in a romantic way. Not that he'd admit it to anyone.

He had hoped that the magician would let him know about a part of the enigma he was, but despite all they got through together, the detective never got any information. He hadn't really asked, but still. The only thing the thief ever told him, was that he was looking for a special jewel.

Shinichi really hoped that the Kid would let him know about his civilian identity. It was quite hard to be in love with a persona, a mind that you couldn't place a name on, he mused as he closed his book. He hadn't been able to read much, with all the reminiscing.

Checking the time, he sighed and headed straight for bed, not bothering to change into his pajamas.

* * *

The next day was relatively eventless, the only difference being the people with their hands full of presents for their loved ones. Luckily, Shinichi hadn't ran into any case, and that let him with reading again and again the Kid's notice, trying to find what he missed. However, the time was passing by and he still hadn't found, so with a reluctant huff he left the house and headed to the Beika Museum. At least, the heist would be fun.

The detective passed the cheek-pinching test succesfully -of course- and he wandered around the Museum until he found the heist's target, Kuu's Tear. It was a beautiful gem, he thought as he stared at the blue jewel in the glasscase. He checked his watch for good measure as he heard inspector Nakamori give instructions to his men. Ten minutes left.

 _To no avail_ , Shinichi mused with a snort, of course the thief would run away. Again. There was no way he would let himself get caught.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a hot breath brushed over his ear, making him shiver as he easily recognised the voice.

"No" he scowled, side-glancing at the disguised thief.

"Too bad" he hummed, tapping a finger on his chin as if thinking about something. "I was hoping you'd tell me what you think of my Christmas special outfit" he added. "Then how about a kiss instead?"

"What? Christmas special outfit?"

"I'll kiss you if you tell me what you're thinking" the phantom explained, a predatory grin growing on his face.

"I... no!" the detective turned around in a jump, taking a step back as he looked at the orbs in front of him.

"Woops, time's up! Later, Tantei-kun" he winked right before the light went out.

Shinichi sighed and took a few steps back, barely avoiding the roaring officers rushing toward the jewel case. When the lights turned on again, he raised his gaze and blinked several times -all the task force did as well- when he caught sight of the thief.

The usually pristine white suit had been traded for a red one, a white shirt instead of his blue one and a leaf-green tie.

"Hello, my dear task force!" he called out with a bow. "Tantei-kun" he added in a softer tone.

"Kid!" Nakamori yelled, pointing a finger at the thief. "What's that!"

"That? It's my Christmas special outfit!" A few mistletoes erupted in the room as the magician spread his arms wide. "I dressed as Santa to give you presents, keibu" the smirk adorning his face made the whole task force shiver.

"The only present I would like from you is your identity so I can put you behind bars!" the inspector shouted.

"My my, keibu... How could I entertain you if you put me behind bars?" Kid shook his head. "Oh, and thank you for the jewel, by the way!" the aquamarine appeared in his hand with a snap of his fingers.

"Wha- but how- when?"

"Well now, I have to take my leave, but look behind you, I let you all presents!" His smile widened a bit. "Merry Christmas!"

And with a puff of smoke, the thief was gone. Shinichi tilted his head, a bit perplexed. He didn't show off as usual, he mused. But he was still in the room, of that the detective was sure. He looked as the taskforce exited the room, led by Nakamori in search for the said presents. Shinichi heard a big _poof_ followed by angry shouts. He couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to imagine what kind of traps the thief had set up for them.

He felt a presence behind him and turned around, smirking as he saw the Kid who was grinning at him.

"Ah, how fun they are" the red-clad thief said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now, Kid" Shinichi answered.

"I have free time" he shrugged. "Plus, I want to end the conversation from before" A smirk. "You were going to tell me, weren't you?" Kid's smile widened more as he tilted his head. "You wanted me to kiss you"

"Wha- no! I wasn't!" Shinichi frowned when the other chuckled. "Anyway. Why are you dressed like that again?"

"Ow, you wound me Tantei-kun, I thought you'd be able to understand that part of the riddle -since I explained to Nakamori-keibu and all" he mimicked a pained expression. "Tonight is Christmas' Eve, and so I dressed as Santa Claus to give you all presents"

"Oh, that was said in the part where you said the finnish god _dess_ turns japanese for one night?" When the Kid nodded, Shinichi smirked. "Then that must mean you're female, _goddess_ " his smile widened as he earned a reluctant huff. "Well, at least I understand that part. I knew I was missing something."

They didn't have time to talk any further as the task force erupted in the room. The detective blinked, he had almost forgotten about them... In a heartbeat, the thief found himself at the other end of the room, laughing wildly as the officers caught themselves in the trap he had set up after they first left. With a smokebomb, he disappeared again.

With a _tsk_ , the detective ran after the thief toward the roof, barely avoiding some of the traps scattered along the way. When he got there, he took a few seconds to catch his breath before opening the door, his gaze directly landing on the red-clad thief.

He was looking at the moon through Kuu's Tear, and Shinichi could have sworn he saw his shoulders lower in defeat.

"Still not what you're looking for, Kid?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Indeed" he simply answered, putting his hands in his pockets as he turned around. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds before the thief spoke again, a smile making its way on his face. "Say, Meitantei, what do you think about my special Christmas suit?"

Shinichi thought for a moment, his gaze automatically (no really, he couldn't help it) flickering to the magician's body. "Nothing much to be honest" he finally said, earning a sigh.

"Jeez, and here I made it with all my love trying to please you" he spread his arms around him to emphasize it. His mouth twitched when the detective coughed.

"I-It's not that bad, I mean..." he started, but stopped right after. _What the hell am I doing?!_ he thought as a blush reddened his cheeks.

"But you'd rather see me _without any outfit_ , isn't that right, Meitantei?" the thief teased, chuckling as Shinichi choked.

"That's not what-"

"KID!" Nakamori roared, bursting through the door and almost knocking the detective over.

The magician laughed one last time before jumping over the edge, sending a "Ja ne!" as he disappeared in the night.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Shinichi turned around, not bothering to react to Nakamori's antics. _That damn thief_ , he thought, _always so teasing._

When he reached his house, he let go of his shoes and headed straight to his bed. It wasn't usual for him to go to bed so fast, but actually he wasn't in need of sleep. It was... something else he's rather do in his bed than anywhere else.

* * *

"A-ah..." the teen moaned as his hand slid up and down his hard member. _Kid..._

After remembering the thief's last words from earlier, his mind had supplied him with unholy pictures of a naked Kaito Kid, all sweaty and writhing in pleasure, either above or under the detective, and an uneasy feeling had made its way to Shinichi's lower body.

It wasn't the first time it happened -the _feeling_ caused by Kid, that is- but he was still embarrassed to take care of it. He knew for a fact that the magician could well be spying on him at every moment.

"Need help with that, Tantei-kun?"

As if on cue, the usually-white-but-exceptionnaly-red-clad thief stepped down the windowsill. Shinichi jumped, nearly hitting his head on the wall he was leaning against, and moved his hand away from the lower part of his body. He stared wide-eyed at the other, his heartbeat racing. _How long had he been here?_

His breath still unruly from his previous doings, the detective sent a half-hearted glare at the magician, who was watching him with an unreadable look. The smirk on his lips was Kid's, and thus unexploitable.

"What are you doing here" he half-growled, making the other's smirk grow.

"I'm here to give you your present, Meitantei. It's Christmas' Eve, tonight" he teased, slowly stepping closer to the bed. "But don't be shy. It's all natural for such a healthy young man like you to have this kind of pulsions..." his gaze flickered to the covered parts of Shinichi's body as he reached the edge of the bed. "You can continue yourself... unless you want _me_ to help you with it"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Kid" the detective half-asked, half-growled, his face flushed.

"Now now, Tantei-kun. It's bad to lie, Santa-san would not be pleased, and you won't get any _present_ " the thief's smirk grew wider as the other ducked his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. But, _nothing passes through the Kaitou Kid_.

He silently hopped on the bed and moved toward Shinichi, posting himself as to have a hand on each side of the detective.

"But don't worry. _I_ have something for you"

Wide sapphire eyes raised to meet the indigo one, and that was all it took for Kaito to lean and place a kiss on Shinichi's lips. A startled "mmpf!" escaped his mouth, going straight into the thief's. The magician took advantage of the slightly parted lips and forced his tongue into Shinichi's mouth. The other's muscle met his and started battling for the upper hand as the detective closed his eyes with a moan.

The thief pressed a bit further, and felt one of the detective's hand cup his right cheek. _Avoiding the monocle, heh?_ his mind supplied. He lifted a hand and placed it on Shinichi's chest, his fingers playing with the pajama buttons.

Both of Shinichi's hands moved to untie Kid's jacket, and the thief shifted as to free his own hands without moving out of the detective's reach.

When the jacket was removed, Shinichi threw a questioning gaze at the magician's face. The other seemed to think for a moment, before he himself removed his hat and monocle. At the sight, the sapphire eyes widened and Kaito smiled.

"I think you can take it as part of the present..."

He then lunged forward again to kiss Shinichi and engulfed them both in a cloud of pink smoke. A startled sound passed through the detective's mouth as the Kid removed all their clothes. When he broke the kiss and was welcomed with a frown, he smirked.

"I had a few traps set on my suit" Kaito explained. "Plus, it'll be easier to get to the _main course_ this way"

Shinichi flushed at the implication, and nearly had a nosebleed when his gaze landed on the thief's body. It was even better than what he had imagined in his wildest dreams. The other's body was thin but muscular enough, his skin was pale and seemed silk-soft. And it really was, his mind joyfully supplied as he let his fingers brush over the magician's chest.

His breath hitched when he noticed the thief's already excited member. Oh, how he wanted to touch that. His hand twitched, slowly moving up, and the thief only stopped its course to bring it to his mouth. Shinichi opened wide eyes as he felt the warm tongue wrapping itself around his fingers and licking them hungrily, and the only thing he could do was stare at the magician.

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding when his fingers were left to the cold air. The thief moved forward and brought his mouth to the detective's neck, kissing and nibbling as his hand found its way to the other's chest. Shinichi moaned when Kid pinched his nipple, feeling the hot breath moving on his neck and collarbone along with the magician's kisses.

The thief slowly moved downward, relishing on the feeling of the detective's hand in his hair, only pausing to focus on the spots that elicited the better sounds of pleasure from the other.

When he reached the hip, he voluntarily moved further to the side and made his way toward Shinichi's thigh, using his hands to bend the other's knees. He then left a trail of kisses on the inner thigh, his left hand already in place right next to the detective's twitching manhood.

As he reached the erected member, he started by kissing its head before wrapping his tongue around it, earning a deep moan that made him smile. He lunged forward, taking the most of the length he could in his mouth.

"A-ah, Kid..." Shinichi whimpered, his hips jerking and nearly making the thief choke.

The magician freed his hold and straightened to purr into the detective's ear. "I'd rather you call me Kaito..."

A wicked smile made its way on his lips as he felt Shinichi shiver and repeat his name, and Kaito nibbled on the other's ear for a bit before getting back to his previous task. He stroke the part of the length he couldn't fit in his mouth, speeding up the pace when he noticed the detective's member hardening after each passing second.

The sound of Shinichi moaning his name like that made him hum in pleasure, and he was rewarded with increasingly louder cries as well as a harder grip on his hair.

"A- Kaito... Kaito, I'm..." the detective panted, and Kaito only hummed more in acknowledgment.

With an uncontrolled jerking of the hips that made the thief move away, Shinichi came right onto the other's face.

Catching his breath as his whole body kept twitching, he opened his eyes just in time to see the magician licking his lips and fingers, and his heart skipped a beat. His member twitched, as it being from the view or from the releasing he didn't know.

With a smirk, Kaito leaned in to passionately kiss Shinichi, placing his hand on the other's member. A startled cry escaped the detective's lips as his hips jerked. He broke the kiss and sent a look mixed with pleasure and incomprehension at the thief who tilted his head.

"I'm not done with you yet, Shinichi" he said, and the detective's gaze flickered to Kaito's throbbing member.

Shinichi reached for it, but the magician caught it and clicked his tongue, slowly shaking his head. He then kissed the detective's hand and replaced it on the bed beside him. Seeing the frown taking place on his lover's face, Kaito leaned to kiss him again and snaked a hand along Shinichi's chest, occasionnaly moving to his back and getting back to the front.

His hand then found its way to the detetcive's rear, and the light pressure he applied to the tight ring muscle made the other jump. He pulled Shinichi's lower back and shifted as to lay him flat on the bed before producing a bottle of lube out of seemingly nowhere. Kaito sat on the other's legs to pour some of the liquid on his fingers, looking at the expectant face in front of him.

When he deemed his fingers slick enough, he removed himself from Shinichi's lap and spread the detective's knees, bringing into view the ring muscle he longed to feel around him. The magician reached for it and inserted his index finger, watching every emotion passing through the other's face to make sure he wouldn't be too brutal.

Noting that Shinichi was relaxed enough, the thief moved his finger a bit before adding a second, pausing to let the other adjust to the intrusion. He slowly took his fingers out before putting them in again, parting them in scissor-like movments.

When the detective started to roll his hips in rythm with Kaito's fingers, he inserted a third and last finger that earned a sound of mixed discomfort and pain. He took his time before starting to thrust his fingers in and out again, crooking them from time to time. The magician smirked when a pleasured cry escaped Shinichi's lips.

He kept thrusting his fingers for a bit, enjoying the detective's cries of pleasure, then he abruptly took them out. Shinichi whimpered at the loss, and Kaito kissed him while wrapping his aching member with lubricant. He then lined himself with the other's entrance and slowly pushed in, feeling Shinichi dug his nails in his shoulders.

When he was fully inside his lover, the thief leaned to kiss him again, trying to ease the pain. Once Shinichi was used to the pulsing presence inside of him, he slowly rocked his hips and wrapped a leg around Kaito's waist.

The magician pulled out, leaving only the head inside of his lover before thrusting in in a quick move, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the other. He reiterated the movement and felt Shinichi's leg tighten around his waist.

The thief pulled out again, and readjusted his angle before thrusting in again, enjoying the cry of pleasure he drew out. He sped up his pace, growling as the pleasure increased and bit at the whimpering detective's collarbone to prevent himself from moaning.

Feeling he was getting close, Kaito moved a hand to pump Shinichi's member in time with his thrusts, intensifying the cries coming out from the other's mouth.

The detective was the first to climax, soaking both their chests with the milky liquid. Kaito followed soon after, sent over the edge by the warmth tightening around his member, and filled Shinichi's insides with his own semen.

The thief took some time to catch his breath before pulling out and he collapsed next to Shinichi. He sent him a tired gaze and smiled when he saw that the detective's face was flushed. Kaito stood on his elbow and stroke the other's cheek, his smile softening when the sapphire gaze landed on him.

"Merry Christmas, Shinichi" he said before leaning to kiss him. Shinichi answered eagerly before pulling away.

"Merry Christmas..." he restrained a yawn.

"You know, the 24th is also a day to confess your feelings... And, by the way. My full name's Kuroba Kaito" the magician added as he pushed Shinichi's bangs aside. He contentedly sighed. "I love you"

"I just met _you_ , Kaito" the detective smirked, getting an eyeroll. "But I love you, too"


End file.
